memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Fleet Technical Manual
Contents 02:07:02 This page has a star chart showing the principal stellar systems of the Federation, in a 2D projection of a sphere with a radius of 7 parsecs. References Characters :Robert Argon • Ayelborne • Claymare • • Karzan • James T. Kirk • Sajek • Sarpk • • Sidre Ael Sardelas • Spock • Cristofur Thorpe • Trefane Starships and vehicles ''Constitution''-class ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''Bonhomme Richard''-subclass : ;''Achernar''-subclass : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''Tikopai''-subclass : Ptolemy-class ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''Keppler''-subclass : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''Doppler''-subclass : ;''Dollond''-subclass : • ''Saladin''-class ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''Siva''-subclass : • • • • • • • • • ;''Cochise''-subclass : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ''Hermes''-class ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''Monoceros''-subclass : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''Cygnus''-subclass : • • • • • • • • Locations Cities, settlements and planetary locations :Centaurus Park • Ceylon • Cygnus Lagoon • Eridanus Lagoon • Indus Hills • Orion Park • Phillipines • Sadr Pond • United Nations Park • Washington, DC Outposts and stations :Omaha Military Forces Base • Starbase 1 • Starbase 2 • Starbase 3 • Starbase 4 • Starbase 5 • Starbase 6 • Starbase 7 • Starbase 8 • Starbase 9 • Starbase 10 • Starbase 11 • Starbase 12 • Starbase 13 • Starbase 14 • Starbase 15 • Starbase 16 • Starbase 17 • Planets and planetoids :Astrad • Cestus III • Earth • Gothos • Jupiter • Organia • Tholia • Trilan • Stars and star systems :40 Eridani • 61 Cygni • • Alam'ak (with Behr'ak and Czar'ak) • Alferaz (with Hajj) • Alpha Centauri (Rigil, Quindar and Proxima) • Altair • Androcus • Annobon • Antares • Caspan (with Jassan and Paegan) • Deneb • Elohim • Epsilon Indi • Esabl • Eskiis • Fomalhaut (with Nakarat) • Galina • Ghar • Ghondr • Hiemdal (with Maat) • Horok • Jenshahn • • Kasimar • Kep Salu (with Ketoi) • Kestral • K'ushui (with K'hotan) • • Mengen • Mirazh • Mondoloy • Mongo • Ndele • Oblik • Oomaru (with Yaan) • Pari • Pelione • (with Tholus) • Procyon (with Phardos) • Qizan (with Qal'at) • Rigel • Salayna • Samaara • Shaandra • Sinuiji (with Ekinus) • Sirius (with Shahr) • Sol • Tali • Tajarhi • Temir • Thelonii (with Xanthii and Alfr) • Tulan • Tutakai (with Tikopai) • Vega • Zaahm • Zindar (with Za'faran) Stellar regions :Milky Way Galaxy • Organian Treaty Zone • Orion Arm • Perseus Arm • Polaris II Galaxy • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sagittarius Arm • Shapley Center States and organizations :Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets • Epsilon Indii Star Empire • Federation Council • Federation Military Staff Committee • First Federation • Franz Joseph Designs • Klingon Empire • Planetary Confederation of 40 Eridani • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Planetary Relations Division • United Federation of Planets • United Nations Sol System • United Planets of 61 Cygni • United States of America • United States Military Forces Races and cultures :Human • Gorn • Klingon • Organian • Romulan • Vulcan Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • colonel • commander • commodore • director • ensign • governor • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • rank • praetor Weapons and technology :computer • library computer • mastercom • space inertial navigation system • weapon • technology Materials and substances :bahun'ahb • eridanite • li'pon • luan • mother-of-pearl • sher skah • teak Other references :Articles of Federation • communications • foods and beverages • insignia • planet • Prime Directive • quarters • space warp • star chart • starship • subspace • subspace radio • treaty • uniform • treaty boundary quadrant Timeline ;1968 ;1970 ;15 April 1973 ;2161 (stardate 0965) ;stardate 1200.5 ;stardate 1210 ;2266 (stardate 3150.10) ;2266 (stardate 3113) ;stardate 7504 : Information This along with five omnibuses of TAS novelizations is part of a collection of reprints being published by Del Rey Books in 2006 to celebrate Star Trek's 40th Anniversary. Reviews External Links * Category:Books Category:Reference books